


Managing MSBY Black Jackals 101

by settersoul07



Series: Tales of a Haikyuu Romance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, because it's 2021, bokuto needs love, business/marketing go brr, cursing is intended for humor, playful cursing, reader gets married, reader is a grown-ass woman, who has to take care of some grown-ass men, yes there's a gay pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settersoul07/pseuds/settersoul07
Summary: 1. Watch out for incoming spikes (from Atsumu)2. Put up with Atsumu's complaining3. Support Bokuto when he has a mental breakdown4. Bring snacks5. Never leave the house without a backup plan of going out for barbecued meat6. Keep a detailed log of wins (and losses)7. Wear a fucking mask
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Tales of a Haikyuu Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!!!! it's Casian (aka Cass), your local garden sprout. Welcome to my first (actual) novel! 
> 
> I really hate the (Y/N) (L/N) thing, so your name will be Sugita Hirose. (I literally just took it out of a name generator I'm sorry). I wanted to keep this book as realistic to Japanese culture as I could (such gaijin), so the time in this book will be according to the 24-hour clock. We're also sticking to the metric system here. 
> 
> Anyhow, I have no needed words other than to say: Put WOOFWOOFBARKBARKARFHOWLGROWLSNARLHISS in the comments below. 
> 
> Thank you for stumbling upon this brainrot and enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sugita Hirose!

_"Did you hear? Hirose-senpai is leaving the company! I heard that she's going to work for some division one volleyball team."_

_"Actually? Didn't she just get a raise here?"_

_"I don't know, but if she did, she's missing out on some great opportunities. I think she'd be better off if she stayed here."_

Sugita Hirose heard that as she emerged from the copy room, carrying a manila folder that contained the files of her very last project. The words of her coworkers echoed through her brain, and she felt uneasy about her decision to leave her company.

But the memories of that fateful day when she watched her former high school friends defeat the Schweiden Adlers ricocheted back into her mind; the way the boy (now a man) of her dreams spiked the ball, the way the players she used to study so carefully to make sure that her team would win played--she knew that she had made the right choice.

_"Hirose, are you sure that you want to quit? You're showing very promising results, considering your last project-"_

_-Sir, I'm confident. I'm sure that I want to make this decison._

Today was the 23-year-old's last day, and she received many small wagashi* from her superiors, and even a small tin of genmaicha* from her 'secret' admirer, a red-faced boy two years younger than her. She hurried to her boss's office, her blue-grey pantsuit swishing against her legs, dropped off her final project, said goodbye to the workplace that gave her the requirements to work at her new job, and paused before reaching for the door handle.

She took a deep breath, then stepped into the elevator. She saw the image of her younger self on her first day, anxious and craving for success.

How she hankered down every project that was handed to her, even though she knew very well that her fresh-out-of-college abilities could not compete with the experienced! This office was the one that taught her discipline; the one that taught her how to brew coffee; the one that taught her to say no to things that she didn't want.

As she stepped out of the building, the air that tossed her locks around was the same one she had felt on that fateful day when she met the boy that changed her life. His last words that he said to her were:

_"Sugita, the next time I see you, you better be sitting in the stands of my volleyball debut!"_

_"Geez, why can't I see you sooner?"_

_"I'll make it really soon, promise!_

_"What if your new manager fucks up the whole *sniff* team? Kotaro, I doubt anyone other than Akaashi and I will know how to handle you *sniffff*_

She had bodyslammed him into a hug, and she remembered the tears they shed on the day of their graduation, and how Akaashi tried to pull her and Bokuto apart from each other when they had to board separate trains.

Sugita still remembered Bokuto's slightly droopy hair and the pleading but hopeful eyes he had laid on her through the windows. She was hopeful for him, and she was hopeful that one day they would cross paths.

She remembered her expression when she saw him for the first time in 6 years. Still the same bright eyes and still the same owl hair. She hoped that his heart was still the same, big and free as a bird. She saw Hinata Shoyo, as well. He was still tiny, but she could tell that he was much more mature than before, and a little more tan, too.

She saw Atsumu Miya, as well. She still wanted to sock his face for never leaving her alone during high school.

Now, Sugita looked up to the sky, an endless array of blue, and smiled. While on the bus to her cozy loft apartment in Osaka, she received an email, and the thrills electrified her spine.

The sender: MSBY Black Jackals *HR. They had sent her the directions to the headquarters, which was only 8 minutes away from her apartment. The number of times she had fantasized her first day was astronomical. 'Welcome to MSBY!' was the last line of the email.

Her heart was pounding so hard she almost missed her bus stop.

That night, she treated herself to grilled unagi* and tempura and decided to nothing the entire night but fantasize about her next day. At 23:48, she found herself imagining exactly how she would jump onto Bokuto's insanely muscular back as soon as they saw each other and rub his owl-looking hair as she did back in high school. (She blushed a little, too.)

"I'm gonna see you soon, Kotaro. Wait for me, will you?" she thought.

All of a sudden, she missed him more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Wagashi - Japanese candies/sweets
> 
> 2\. Genmaicha - Japanese brown rice green tea consisting of green tea mixed with roasted popped brown rice. (Sourced from Wikipedia)
> 
> 3\. Unagi - Japanese eel *Fun Fact: The author loves unagi too!*
> 
> 4\. HR - Human Resources


	2. A Black Jacket of New Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,609 words! Not bad, Casian!

The 23-year-old new manager of the MSBY Black Jackals woke up to the sound of her alarm. She slammed the blue button and the electric wailing ceased immediately. Yawing, she rolled over, fell onto the floor, and rolled on the floor until her foot rammed into the wall on the opposite side. It kind of hurt. She muttered an 'ow' and stood up, brushing a stray streak of hair out of her eyes.

After giving herself a rather long pep talk in the bathroom and chomping down some natto, she grabbed her purse, slipped on her heeled oxfords, and left her apartment.

The morning sun cast slim rays of light that narrowly escaped the steel bars of pedestrian signs nearby and reflected off the windows of the nearby vehicles, making their way onto her freshly brushed hair. They climbed their way onto her lap as she sat at the bus stop, waiting for the familiar hum of the bus.

When the bus came, she stepped on, swiped her card, and took her usual seat next to the window, where she could attempt to lean her head on the side (she failed because it was too bumpy). Eight minutes later, the speaker on the bus broadcasted that they were at *Northern Higashiyama.

The bus was quite crowded, and she had to weave her path around people to get to the door. As soon as she stepped out, the woosh of the bus doors closed behind her.

There was no turning back now.

Sugita wanted to believe that the wind of fate was blowing behind her (there was no wind, only anxiety) as she navigated her way to the MSBY headquarters. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk that outlined the array of office buildings. Finally, she stopped in front of a greyscale building with the Black Jackals' logo in front.

"So I just..." She mumbled as she entered the code given to her into the keypad. The door buzzed, and she let herself into the building.

There was a marble foyer, and a reception desk, and a fountain in front. Needless to say, she was relieved that she was still in an office setting. She approached the reception desk, which was occupied by a lady in her thirties.

"Um, good morning, I'm the new manager, and I was wondering where Megumi Iroha is?", She asked gently, her anxiety gaining threshold of her. The receptionist's eyes widened, dialed a number on the phone, and motioned for her to wait for a moment.

Sugita took refuge in a couch nearby, anxiously scrolling through her inbox to kill time. After what felt like an eternity, a young woman with a wolf cut emerged from the elevator, carrying a black binder with her.

"Hey! Hirose Sugita, was it?" she asked.

"Haha, yup, that's me.", Sugita laughed. "Aww, c'mon, don't be so uptight! You're really lucky to be here! Oh yeah, call me Megumi. We're all family here" Iroha chuckled, talking to Sugita as if she had known her for years. It wasn't a surprise that she worked in *HR. She was trained to make new additions to the MSBY company feel at home.

Iroha dragged Sugita with her all over the building, pointing out the event bulletin that was littered with flyers, and introduced Sugita to her new colleagues (they were all from HR). Iroha then led Sugita to a neat closed-off cubicle at the end of a hallway.

There was a small silver placard with Sugita's name engraved on it, and the cubicle had doors. If your personal office has a door, then you meant real business. "Tadaah!! Welcome to your new home-away-from-home!", Iroha exclaimed, giving Sugita a mischievous but proud smile.

"Oh..wow. Megumi, this is really nice...but what do you mean by 'home-away-from-home'?", Sugita asked, amazed at her new office but confused at Iroha's statement.

"Sometimes, during our peak seasons, you have to stay overnight or for a long time to get all the paperwork done and all the phone calls made. I swear, those venue managers piss me off. But you're new, so they'll probably go pretty soft on you. Don't worry, though. It's not that scary!"

But Sugita was in a cold sweat already. "Ahaha...nice, one, Iroha Megumi! Putting pressure on your newbie colleague from the first day.", Sugita thought. Iroha shoved the thick black binder with a couple of sheets of paper into Sugita's arms, telling her that she would get more handouts as the week progressed, then dashed off. Sugita sighed, but she could have cared less about the dubious HR manager and her silly antics.

She took a snapshot of her metal nameplate on her glass door and let herself in. There was a swivel chair and a mahogany desk next to a heavy file cabinet. In the corner, a matching closet stood. There was a shelf bolted onto the wall, as well.

Sugita put her purse into the closet, then sent the image of her nameplate to her mother, who responded by sending her a thumbs-up emoji. Just as Sugita was about to go through the binder Iroha handed her, Iroha burst into her office.

"Awaa I forgot to do so much stuff with you! Here's your new laptop, they're going to install a full monitor set with a keyboard next week, so I'll send ya details on that~Oh! I also forgot to take you to the training area, and you gotta go meet the players, so let's go!~", Iroha babbled.

Sugita was overwhelmed. She placed her new laptop on her desk and hurried with Iroha to the volleyball court. Sugita's heart was pounding out of her chest at the thought of seeing her old friends again, and she didn't listen to a word Iroha chatter.

"Sugita, I'm so sorry that I'm giving you so much trouble, I'll send you all the info as soon as I get to my desk"-

"Oh, it's fine.", Sugita interrupted. She couldn't trust this chatterbox of a woman to inform her, as she was worried that she would send her the wrong thing or whatever. They finally made it to the training court, and Sugita's heart was about to jump out of her chest.

There, at the outside hitter's position, was the one and only Bokuto Kotarou. And there was little Shoyo! He was like a little prodigal son to her and Bokuto in high school. There was the germaphobe, Sakusa Kiyoomi, and Pain-In-The-Ass Miya Atsumu, and a couple of other guys who she didn't know.

Iroha led her down a flight of stairs, and the coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of the round. Sugita had to bite her lip (aggressively) to keep herself from launching at Bokuto.

Of course, Atsumu had to get in one more straight shot that was aimed at her before he stopped practicing. As an experienced volleyball manager, she caught it with both of her hands and chucked it into the volleyball basket before glaring at him. Iroha introduced everybody to Sugita, who gave a small bow to everyone but Atsumu.

He got an eye twitch and a menacing nod.

"Pss, what beef do you have with the hot setter?~", Iroha cooed.

Sugita cleared her throat loud enough for Atsumu to hear and said "He kept on hitting on me in high school since our volleyball teams played against each other".

Iroha puckered her lips, then told Sugita that she could 'chill out' until her lunch break was over.

"Oh! One last thing."

Iroha handed Sugita a yellow package with the MSBY official logo on it. Iroha motioned for her to open it, and Sugita carefully removed the packaging.

A black tracksuit with yellow accents was wrapped in a plastic covering. Sugita traced the back of the jacket, which read 'Manager', and her last name was printed on one side of the sleeves.

"Welcome to MSBY!" Iroha squealed. Sugita was more than happy. She thanked Iroha.

She spent the rest of her first day as the manager sitting on the sidelines and redoing the old training regiment left by the former manager. They clearly didn't know the needs of most of their players to the very core. She also took notes on the players that she wasn't very familiar with, like the captain, Meian-senshu.

When the day was over, Bokuto ran from the court and attacked her by burying his face in her neck and swinging her around in circles until Hinata tried to join in.

"I missed you, Kotarou-"

"I missed you too, lil' bean-

"I'm not a little bean! I'm 168 cm and I'm not that tiny!", Sugita playfully protested. She didn't want to let go of this 190 cm giant owl who drove her crazy.

"Hey, Kotarou", she asked.

"Mmhm."

"When the hell did you guys get so tall? The last time I saw Shoyo he was still a small tangerine, and now he's an orange! Look, he's taller than me!", she laughed. "Can he even be called 'The Little Giant' now?"

"More like 'The Shrimpy Giant', honestly."

Bokuto, Sugita, and Hinata whipped their heads toward the source of the voice. The dark, curly-haired outside hitter stared right back at them, now wearing a medical mask.

"Be quiet, Sakusa-senshu! You're ruining Shoyo's moment here!" Sugita yelled.

Later, Bokuto and Hinata stuck a whiteboard to her office door and forced everyone on the team to sign their names on it, claiming that they were 'trying to start a tradition'. Needless to say, they got carried away with it and started doodling on the board instead.

But Sugita was happier than ever with her new group of adult children to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Northern Higashiyama - It's a district in Kyoto lol
> 
> 2\. HR - Abbreviation for "Human Resources" (Basically they collect info on employees and applicants to a company.


End file.
